Psionic Sundae
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Shalimar makes a sundae...“I gotta tell ya, hun, you’d bring in a fortune at DQ,”


**PLEASE READ THESE NOTES FIRST! THANKS.**

_Author's Notes: Ok if you haven't guessed by the title, rating, and the summary that there's some slash here then you probably shouldn't be reading this story and should click the back button and probably surf onto the Disney site that is if it's not already past your bedtime. Otherwise, if you're still with me hope ya enjoy the story. No real storyline just some fluffy fun here. No unauthorized duplication is allowed please._

_Warnings: Just so ya can't say I didn't warn ya there is some, ok a lot, of femslash, chocolate covered femslash to be exact, straight ahead or down depending on how you look at it. Now if you have a problem with femslash then I suggest you stop reading, or sounding out the words, and get back to your remedial reading book or hooked on phonics tape instead as I'm sure it's much easier for you to follow. Unless of course you'd like to show how ignorant you are and flame my story, flame on (and if you're a guy telling me you think two girls being together is sick. Please. That dog won't hunt.) Furthermore, this is a rated M story. It does contain sex. In fact, most of, about 95 of this story is one giant sex scene. So I want to warn you if you don't want to read eight pages of sex/affection, this story probably, well isn't for you. While it is rated M, I must warn you it's not quite an NC-17 and the explicitness is dealt with accordingly to compensate for the M rating. Although not totally explicit like I said, I do not sugar coat all the explicitness so if you have a problem with the word ass, the back button is to the left._

_Relation to other stories: Stand alone._

_Timeline: Whenever ya want._

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me but informed me of their burning desire for a late night tasty treat and being the kind hearted person I am, gave into their wishes and produced what you're about to read. _

_And now that the previews are done, finally queue drum roll without further a dueI give you…_

**Psionic Sundae**

Shalimar lie on the living room couch, her legs propped up and slightly bent, and her arms in the same position as she rested her weary head on her elbow allowing herself to enjoy a much needed catnap. She always looked so peaceful when she slept and the fact sweet dreams were dancing about inside her mind were helping the sight.

Smiling at the blonde feral Emma walked by quietly not wanting to awaken her girlfriend as she slept soundly. After all, she surely needed the rest after last night's Olympic style escapades they'd shared.

As the psionic crept by the sleeping feral the images of cartoons came to her mind surprising her as she tried her best like cat like maneuvers to go unnoticed by her slumbering lover. She pictured Tom and Jerry, how he always tried to sneak past the dog and landed himself in some despicable position. She couldn't help but emit a small chuckle at the familiar images. Most wouldn't have heard it as she'd been sure to cover her mouth, but she was dealing with a sleeping feral mind you not less than two feet from her.

Looking down to the blonde Emma watched as the feral shifted slightly yawning instantly and, knowing she'd thank her later, Emma sent a small psi blast helping her lover drift back into dreamland. As she was certain the feral was now sleeping once again, Emma continued on her way and crept across the hall and into the kitchen.

The clock above the refrigerator read nearly midnight and Emma's sweet tooth was buzzing, so loud in fact she had to stop reading her book and leave the bedroom to satisfy it just to quiet it back down.

Opening the door to the fridge Emma scanned for something appetizing grinning to herself with the thought of Shalimar on the couch in her sports bra and tight jeans knowing that was what she was really craving. But something had to be done in the meantime to tide her over.

Hungry blue eyes searched for something that might call out to her. Apples and bananas, no way, grapefruit, that wouldn't cut it, eggs, nothing doing, left over pasta from dinner, hardly a suitable dish for her needs. Jelly, unsatisfying, soup, not quite, there had to be something she felt like eating, at least in the fridge anyway.

Pushing the leftovers aside she spotted a plate covered with foil; the leftover cake from the other day. That was very sweet and very good and although she could go for the treat she decided to weigh all her options.

Impatient eyes turned to the door in the side of the fridge. Let's see, she spoke to herself in her head. What do we have? Olives, jam, ketchup, grapes, hot sauce, chocolate syrup, whipped cream…her mind soared before making a crash landing in the gutter but she only smiled and blushed. There wasn't anymore in the bedroom but there was some in the fridge. She pictured Shalimar again realizing what she had to do if she ever wanted to be satisfied tonight.

Before she could even remove the items of her desire the sound of a feral yawning came to her attention from the next room. Closing the fridge she moved into the doorway smiling immediately as the stunning feral moved towards her. Even after napping for a few hours Shalimar could roll herself off the couch and manage to be a knockout and Emma realized her blast must've been too low to keep the feral out. Not that she wasn't more than grateful she'd underestimated herself this time.

Shalimar walked into the kitchen wrapping an arm around the psionic as she passed her to pull her along with.

"Good morning," Emma greeted turning herself so she could face the feral.

Letting out another yawn Shalimar cupped her hands under Emma ass pulling her body fully against her own.

"Morning?" she questioned.

"Well, almost," the psionic informed gesturing with her eyes to the wall clock which Shalimar's soon shifted over to. They didn't stay there long however, not with a much more appealing sight before her and quickly she turning back to the psionic's full blue gems, surely a sight for any sore eyes.

"Then how about a good morning kiss?" Shalimar asked leaning in as she made the remark.

Emma obliged and moved her own mouth closer, not that it was much of a distance, a few inches and feral lips were embracing her own, smooching her as sweet as ever.

He sweet tease was intoxicating to the feral who could never stand only a little taste and plunged her tongue into the psionic's mouth without warning. The action got a smile out of the red head who cupped the feral's mouth with her own lips allowing herself to take the blonde in ever further.

Shalimar's tongue slid across the roof of the psionic's mouth instantly recognizing the taste of cherry and coming to the conclusion she must've polished off the last lollipop in their room recently. The taste mixed perfectly with the psionic's own sweetness and Shalimar moaned at the exploration she was enjoying.

The sweet salutation was quickly becoming too much for both of them and Shalimar pulled herself free to draw in a breath but refused to keep her tongue to herself and pressed the muscle to the soft neck before her, the psionic's perfume was slightly evident on her skin. Shalimar licked and teased her way over the entire area of the neck not letting one inch go unsatisfied and Emma could do nothing but hang her head back and enjoy the sensations the feral sent pulsing through her wanton body.

Emma's hands lifted rubbing up the arms of the feral and stopping as she reached her bare shoulder. The tongue assaulting her sensitive neck picked up speed, Emma's breathing following the tempo, and she slowly slid her hands up the feral's own neck, cupping her face for a moment before gripping her head. Shalimar's energy and endurance never ceased to amaze the psionic but she far from minded the affection.

Feeling satisfied with her work on the psionic's neck Shalimar moved downward placing a chaste kiss over her lover's heart, her lips remaining pressed for a good few moments before she finally pulled back, lifting her head so she could look into the eyes of the woman.

Emma kept her head back still in awe at the reactions Shalimar never ceased to produce inside her most intimate parts. Reaching up, Shalimar trailed her finger across the smooth, flawless jaw line before her and tilted the redhead down to her eye level.

When blue eyes finally opened Shalimar took in the sight, full and heavy, filled with satisfaction just the way the feral liked it. She couldn't put that look on Emma's face enough as far as she was concerned.

Emma allowed herself to take a deep breath, recovering from the feral's talented tongue.

"Give me your hands," the psionic ordered reaching down and placing open palms upward. The feral got the message and placed her own palms on top of Emma's.

Warm skin collided as it slid over equally heated flesh and Shalimar closed her eyes concentrating only on the marvelous touch that always amazed her. Emma's touch.

Closing her eyes Emma concentrated hard, not having to concentrate too much as just being with the feral gave her power and strength. She was like a booster shot for her soul. Her presence would right any wrong, cure any disease. She was like a drug only better. And Emma was addicted.

Shalimar kept her eyes closed and soon felt herself warming up. She could feel her heart beating and her skin felt flush but soon she realized it wasn't her skin or her heart. It was Emma's. Emma's feelings washed over the feral like a waterfall immersing her in the love she shared with her as it took her in completely.

Shalimar had to take a breath as the emotions were almost too much for her to stand. The only time she ever felt like that was when she was with the psionic but these were Emma's own thoughts, feelings, and projections being communicated to her.

She couldn't help but smile, her hands gripping the psionic's tightly, as Emma continued to open herself up sharing all her inner most thoughts and feelings. The connection running between them was so powerful even Emma had to draw in a breath and she was sure even if she wasn't a psionic she'd feel it. They'd both feel it. She could never ignore it. It would be like standing in the middle of a thunderstorm and remaining bone dry. It was past impossible.

Shalimar felt right at home at their magical connection, pleased at her pleasurable productions in the psionic. The existence of negativity and worry flew out of her mind leaving solely the love, understanding, comfort, and happiness. And they were all unlike any she'd ever felt or even dreamed of.

Keeping the connection flowing for a few more moments Emma continued taking in deep breaths as needed along with the feral doing the same. Finally, she removed her hands from the feral's and slid them over to her hips opening her eyes. It took the feral a moment but she too opened her eyes, her mouth doing the same at what she'd just experienced.

"Wow," she finally managed in a breath and locked eyes with the red head.

"I know. That's how I feel every time you touch me," Emma informed puckering up and pulling Shalimar in for another kiss. If kiss was the right word, passion expression seemed to suit it better for it was far too good to be labeled a kiss and both women's definitions of kiss instantly flew out of their mind at the touching of their lips. The soul kiss dragged on until both women's mouth's were tired and begged for a few moments break.

Pulling away from the psionic again Shalimar stared at her in admiration. Gazing into the eyes she wanted to move into them, live inside the beauty forever.

"And you didn't want me to wake up," the feral stated causing a furled browed Emma to cock her head at her.

"What?" she questioned chuckling softly.

"Emma, I think I know by now when you've used your powers on me," Shalimar explained raising a knowing eyebrow and Emma sighed in the realization she'd been caught.

"It's just you looked so peaceful I didn't wanna wake you."

"But aren't ya glad ya did?" Shalimar asked slipping her hand under the back to Emma's shirt to rub soft circles on her skin.

"Oh yeah." Emma grinned mischiefly and Shalimar liked the look eager to learn it's reasoning. "I wanted something sweet for my midnight snack and I did get one idea," she informed breaking their embrace but taking the feral's hand leading her back over to the fridge and pulling it open. Blue eyes gestured looking playful as ever at the door and Shalimar followed the invisible eye line grinning at the sight of chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

"And just what were you thinking?" she asked already knowing the answer and removing the two items from the door, reaching down to grab a couple bananas as well before closing it. She was already sure she was going to love Emma's idea.

"Well, I was thinking a sundae would be good right about now."

"A sundae huh?" Shalimar reiterated. "Ya know it's January." She laughed to herself at the meaningless reminder.

"Huh," Emma stated not at all in a questioning way but rather a telling one and taking a step closer she reached out to place her palm on the exposed stomach of the feral. "Then why are we both sweating?" she asked flashing her best innocent girl look that always got a rise of the feral.

Shalimar turned and opened the cabinets and helped herself to a butter knife and some napkins grinning with the thoughts racing through her head. Once she had all the proper ingredients she turned and smiled, shaking the tube of chocolate syrup in her hand as if taunting the psionic and making her way towards the door.

"One more thing," Emma reminded opening the fridge back up and removing the bottom drawer. Shalimar watched her fiddling with something down there until she finally closed it and stood back up shutting the fridge.

Emma help up one of the cherries from her hand letting it shake in between her two fingers dangling before her face in a tease.

"Can't have a sundae without cherries."

And she was right. Shalimar smiled and left the room almost in a hurry to make it to the bedroom, the psionic right behind her as they quietly crept down the hall until reaching their room.

Emma eagerly closed the door allowing them some more privacy and watched as Shalimar began to place the ingredients for what she knew was the best sundae ever on the bed. Shalimar ripped the top covers off completely having no use for them and let them pile into an unwanted heap at the foot of the bed. The sound of Emma's eager heartbeat juiced up the feral even more and she quickly spun herself around wrapping her arms around the red head's small waist and throwing them both onto the bed.

Kisses soon followed and hands and tongues roamed freely savoring every bit they could get. But it was never enough t take however and Shalimar ripped at the intrusive blouse the psionic wore, one of the buttons flying off and hitting her in the face.

Pulling her mouth from Emma's, Shalimar looked down grinning as she lifted the white button from the sheets between where each of them lie on their sides.

"That's what ya get for wearing a shirt," she warned and flicked the button across the room without so much as a second thought.

Emma laughed lightly and Shalimar reached for her top once more.

"I'll get it," Emma informed taking the feral's hands in her own to stop her from ruining yet another button on one of her favorite shirts. It was bad enough she had to sew about four other shirts that Shalimar got impatient with and adding another one to the list didn't sound like fun to her.

Emma leaned in to kiss her lower once more. Surprisingly it was slower this time and they each enjoyed one another as deep as they could. Shalimar's hands were quick to move from the psionic's and made the short trip down to the buckle on her jeans hoping she'd have better luck with this garment.

Tugging at the button the apparel gave no protest to the feral's actions and soon the zipper was complying with the removal.

Shalimar smiled triumphantly against the psionic's lips taking a few last nips before pulling away. Emma ran her tongue over her lips bringing the remnants of the feral into her mouth wanting to be sure and get every piece she was offered.

With a growl far beyond any definition of sexy, Shalimar eased the psionic onto her back; the younger woman submitting entirely to the feral's actions. Her submission couldn't be helped but Emma didn't mind at all only reveled in the pleasure Shalimar's tongue was soon providing her with as it sampled it's way across her chest, licking, kissing, and biting at all the right areas, Emma's body shivering in response.

Shalimar turned her attention to the open blouse still attached to the psionic and reached around the woman lifting her slightly off the mattress all the while keeping her mouth pressed to the woman's collar bone as she continued to tantalize it with her superb tongue. After removing the blouse Shalimar dropped it over the edge of the bed setting her sights on the psionic's bra as she began to remove that as well.

Tender touches sent shivers through the psionic's body as Shalimar backed up removing the white lace garment from her chest, her fingers grazing their way across her smooth arms during the journey.

Emma's bra went the way of the forgotten blouse before it and she lie herself back down nuzzling her head into the pillow as the feral's tongue adventured lower on her body. Reflectively, Emma arched her hips upwards slightly allowing the feral to grip her jeans and began to tug them down the smooth legs beneath.

Emma looked down at the feral feeling herself go flush at the sexy glare the feral's yellow eyes flashed her and she let her head fall back into the comforting pillow once again sighing in pleasure.

It seemed to take forever for Shalimar to get her pants off as Emma remained with her eyes closed on the pillow. In fact she didn't even notice at first Shalimar had completely removed her jeans and was now fully undressed herself until the sound of a can being shaken up caught the psionic's attention and she lifted her head grinning with excitement at the sight she saw.

A now naked Shalimar smiled at the psionic and shook the whipped cream can, climbing herself back onto top of the woman and bracing her legs on either side lowering her hands to run them the entire length up the softest legs and thighs she'd ever felt.

"Now no peeking," Shalimar warned and a smiling Emma obeyed dropping her head back down and closing her eyes in anticipation.

Shalimar eyed her desires like any feral and sprayed the can over the psionic's chest creating an edible bra there. She placed little droplets all over the woman's body, creating edible underwear and droplets on the cream on the woman's inner thighs. She lifted the chocolate syrup bottle and filled the tight bellybutton before covering it with whipped cream as well.

Emma could hardly lie still anymore and she bit her bottom lip hoping the anticipation wouldn't be too much for her.

Shalimar set the bottle and can on the floor and reached for the cherries, placing one in the center of Emma's chest and one on top of her bellybutton. For the final touches she grabbed the butter knife, lifting a banana and peeling it, tossing it to the floor without a care and began to cut small pieces, all of them dropping over Emma's creamed edible undies.

Realizing she'd forgotten something important the feral reached over the edge of the bed picking up the chocolate syrup and pouring it over the bananas satisfied she'd made herself quite the tasty treat to say the least and dropped it back down to the floor.

Shalimar looked over the dessert she'd made unsure of where to start but knowing wherever she did it would be a good decision.

"Good thing I'm gonna be able to work all this off," she joked chuckling along with the psionic who opened her eyes as she giggled.

"Uh uh," Shalimar protested at the action leaning herself forward, her breasts falling into Emma's home made bra and rubbing off onto her. "None of that or I'll get the blindfold," she warned, kissing the soft lips beneath her own.

Emma closed her eyes once again and for a moment Shalimar waited backing up and taking in the image of the succulent "sundae" beneath her.

"I gotta tell ya, hun, you'd bring in a fortune at DQ," the feral informed getting a small laugh from her lover.

Shalimar leaned down slowly beginning to lap up the tasty dessert laid out before her. The whipped cream and chocolate syrup couldn't compare to Emma's own extra satisfying taste but it sure did compliment her more than the feral anticipated. Why hadn't this been put on her diet long ago?

Slowly and very much catlike, Shalimar continued licking the bra off the psionic, pushing her tongue flat against her skin to tease the woman further, the raged beating of Emma's heart beneath pounding against the feral's tongue. Shalimar allowed her hands to skim up and down the curvaceous sides of the psionic as she worked making sure every drop was off the center of the red head's chest before moving to her left breast.

She started from the bottom, licking her way around and up like she was savoring an ice cream cone. But no ice cream cone could hold a candle to what she was experiencing.

Emma twitched and moaned, the coldness of the ingredients that covered her mixing perfectly with the feral's hot body draped all over her own and she drew in an unsteady breath as Shalimar's tongue lapped up the remaining cream covering her nipple. She'd never had this much fun at dessert before.

Shalimar moved herself to the other breast giving it the same treatment and continuing to tease the psionic's left nipple with her fingers, every shiver from the psionic only turning her on more.

Finally, she went for the cherry, sucking it into her mouth and enjoying it's contents. The arousing sucking sound the feral's mouth produced drove the psionic into a near frenzy and she wiggled underneath the woman.

After clearing both breasts of their indulgent ingredients, Shalimar was hungry for more and began nipping at the droplets she'd scattered all over the already appetizing in itself body. Swirling her tongue as she lapped up the drops Shalimar left no drop of cream on the woman's body. Upper body that is.

Backing herself up so she might enjoy the feel of anticipation for a moment, she finally lowered her head, her tongue diving inside the bellybutton and savoring it's contents. She swirled her tongue inside the small opening and over the top taking every drop of syrup and cream into her mouth and finally taking the cherry halfway into her mouth.

Shalimar leaned forward again pressing her body to the psionic's and bringing herself face to face with the woman. Her mouth lowered to Emma's who clamped her teeth around the cherry taking it into her own mouth and devouring it before holding the top in her teeth allowing the feral's own teeth to remove it and spit it to the floor.

Leaning in for a kiss the taste of cheery was now stronger than ever as the feral's tongue danced it's way around inside the psionic's mouth.

Soon enough Shalimar's belly was growling as her hunger grew anew and she pulled herself from the tasty lips in search of another treat.

Shalimar made her way south on the psionic's body with assistance of her tongue as she licked her way to the dessert she'd waited for. The rest was good but mostly an appetizer for her and slowly she dipped her head before taking the plunge into Emma's sweetest of desserts.

Emma could hardly lie still and jerked uncontrollably as the feral devoured her entirely. Bananas and psionic's tasted so good together and Shalimar had no intention of stopping until they were both satisfied.

An eager feral tongue swept every drop of the psionic sundae into her mouth until finally Emma was there sharing yet another one of the feral's favorite treats with her lover.

Shalimar's name was screamed in appreciation as she finished her dessert, climbing atop her lover and letting her body drop onto the sweaty skin below, kissing the psionic with all her soul.

Emma's nails clawed at the feral's back, running ever so slightly over her backbone and across her neck, the small hairs there standing on end at the action and tingling at the touches.

Soon Emma's left arm trailed between their bodies and she entered the feral wanting to give her the same pleasure she'd been blessed with. Her right hand continued massaging the feral's back and she kissed her, never breaking their intimate mouths connection, until finally the feral was pushed over the edge to join her lover in unbridled ecstasy.

Shalimar remained on top of the woman long after their combustion, kissing, touching, exploring, and enjoying every last once of their lovemaking.

Finally, she rolled herself over cuddling right back into the psionic's arms and holding her with no intention of letting her go. When her breath came back under control she looked over to Emma, brushing red locks from her cheek where it had fallen.

"Wow," Emma concluded contemplating how every time she made love with the feral it seemed to get better and better. "So I don't think I'll be walking for a few days."

Shalimar laughed inching the rest of her body closer to cuddle against the woman.

"Good. Then I'll have you all to myself."

"Well if you are gonna be here with me, missy, you have some sewing to do," Emma reminded raising an almost parenting eye at the feral.

Shalimar only laughed and pulled Emma's arms into her own embrace running her fingers down the length of them, little droplets of sweat still slightly moist.

"Actually, I have other things in mind," she replied with a grin continuing to hold the woman until they both fell asleep.

The End


End file.
